Typical rings are of a fixed structure and must be sized. This can diminish a customer experience who continues to wear an improperly fitting ring or is unwilling to have it resized. The solid ring has the attractive feature of presenting a richer and more solid appearance. For round structures used in bracelets, they must be left with an opening, or be provided with a hinge and a latch, in order to be put over the wrist. Such solutions are not useful when the appearance of a continuous circular band is desired. The design choice of an oversized bracelet or bangle that can be slipped over the hand is not always desirable. Rigid bracelets must be made considerably over-sized, as their circular shape does not conform to the actual cross-section of the hand; specifically, the diameter of the bracelet must be large enough to fit the width of the hand. The present invention provides a flexible ring structure having a solid and rigid appearance that is capable of expanding to slip on a ring or wrist and springs back to a circular shape when released. For rings, this is an unusual structure.
Prior art expandable bracelets exist, but none have the secure interlocking structure of the individual elements of this invention. Jewelry rings fit on the finger and are rarely made of an expandable ring structure.